


Murder is the New Black

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Countdown, Historical, M/M, Reincarnation, Violence, but read it anyways, honestly, probably ot12 later, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Junmyeon just really hoped the universe didn’t gift him with a serial killer soulmate.(Oh, it did.)





	Murder is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just something I wrote up really fast. I will probably edit it later, bat anyways, have fun!
> 
> A few words of the soulmates: the whole system got discovered just a few decades ago in the story, so this is basically the first generation to have a tattoo counting down until they meet their soulmates. Also, everyone can remember their past lives, which is supposed to make the whole soulmate business easier.
> 
> The description is a line from a fic called where wild roses grow from the 2017 round of suhoneyfest, it has basically nothing to do with my fic, but it's amazing, seriously, check it out!

Junmyeon was never a man who looked in the past, really. There was no point, and honestly, he had some rather unpleasant memories from his past lives, so he always set his eyes on the future - a habit, most of his friends can't understand. Of course, they spent their lives together as it was, and honestly, Junmyeon was a bit jealous. Must be nice to have a soulmate like this. Or a soulmate at all. On the other hand, the clock, his first clock counting down on his left arm with cursive, black numbers tells him that his prince charming is on his way already, and will arrive in a few months.

 

Junmyeon hoped.

 

_The first life he remembers was in the Koryo dynasty. He was a concubine, sort of, a male lover to a wealthy nobleman, who dressed his body into fine robes and used him, every chance given, as he was more_ adaptable _to some situations than the female concubines. Then the soldiers from Yuan came, and the house Junmyeon lived in was burning to the core. And the last thing he remembers is a pair of black eyes and someone sliced his throat._

 

"Seriously, don't you have something better to do than exchanging saliva in the middle of a McDonald's?" Junmyeon whispered angrily to his friends. "What if someone recognizes us?"

 

"Oh, my God, Jun! Don't be such a mom, everything's fine" Baekhyun had the decency to at least look at him as Chanyeol was mounting over him, his mouth on Baekhyun's neck, saliva everywhere. "It's not like we're not dating openly, and honestly, you're not that famous."

 

Junmyeon huffed at that. He was the editor-in-chief of the biggest fashion magazine of South Korea, an icon, a succesful, rich person. He _was_ that famous, even if the faces of his models - like Chanyeol and Baekhyun themselves - were more commonly known.

 

"I'm going to get Kyungsoo to kill the two of you." Junmyeon looked down on his arm. There were still three hours till he met his soulmate, and he didn't want spend that time in a fast food restaurant. Not like this.

 

"If we get you something to eat, will you shut up?" This time it was Chanyeol who asked. Junmyeon pretended to think, than grinned at the taller, carefully hiding his arm again. He didn't need to have those two being nosy in his love life. "Get me a Happy Meal, too!"

 

_His second life was under the Japanese rule, at least if he goes by Korean historical periods. He remembers hiding with his parents, fleeing to Shanghai, and eventually losing them. He remembers dancing in a bar, to American soldiers, to foreign people, rough hands touching him. It seemed to him like it was his fate  in every life to submit himself to stronger, more dominant, more aggressive men, than he was. He remembers dying in that life, too. He was young, probably even younger than in his previous life, and this time he was shot, like everyone else in the room, when the owner of the bar had a disagreement with the local crime lord. And Junmyeon swears, it was the same pair of black eyes who shoot him._

 

Junmyeon was walking home. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stole the cab he ordered himself with the last waves of energy in his phone, and with a died battery at 2 in the morning he didn't have much choice. The night was cold, and the streetlamps seemed to have some weird flickering that day, because with every step he took, he felt like he was walking in a horror movie. 

 

Then a light went out, summoning darkness around Junmyeon. Except... there was a man, behind him. Junmyeon felt the creeps on his back, he fastened his pace, trying to get to an area, where at least some people were on the street. And he took a wrong turn. 

 

Junmyeon turned around, but the man had the alley closed off, there was no chance for Junmyeon to get past him. He was getting closer and closer, and Junmyeon saw the dirty knife in the hands of the man. He really hoped that he was just being paranoid, and it wasn't dried blood. Panic took over. 

 

Junmyeon looked up at the man, ready to beg for his life, when he felt his heart stop. A pair of familiar black eyes, that he saw already two times, both just before he died. So, that's it. Junmyeon shut his eyes tight, waiting for the men to stab him to death - with his experiences, it would be inevitable anyways.

 

He felt a tug on his left arm. The men held his wrist with strength, and Junmyeon couldn't get away even if he wanted. He opened his eyes, and his gaze fell on what the man was watching: the row of zeros.

 

And that was then he blacked out.


End file.
